Ellpagg
Ellpagg is a former Arkn Knight. After losing his Arkn powers and becoming something of new origin, he dons the title, The God of Beetles. He is the main protagonist of The Knight Shift, and is a recurring antagonist in Michael's Camera. Story Background As a would-be Arkn Knight, Ellpagg was trained under Raphael. During this, Ellpagg was known for being arrogant and cocky, disrespecting his elders and even attacking members of the choir to test his strength. He was later trained under King Uriel, to where he continued his training. The Knight Shift Multiple eternities after The Carver slayed Arkn Lord Xeth'i'stral and was cast out of The Golden City, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they find the next best Arkn, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles; Ellpagg. Ellpagg proves to have quite the fire in him, already being a good friend of Uriel the Arknangel, and an underling to Raphael, who looked out for him on several occasions. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he volunteered for the task of convincing the Carver to come out, when in actuality, he was selected already by the Arkn Lords who were betraying him. After sending him down to the Infernous, and having his memories stripped, The Lords were interrupted by Uriel who had come to say farewell to Ellpagg but mistakenly overheard their plan. Outraged, in a fit of sudden fury, Uriel ends up beheading the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el and is in turn locked away in prison. Shortly after this, Uriel escapes and throws himself into one of the central .Reality cores, trapping his soul inside of a human body. In the Infernous, Ellpagg is stripped of his memories and put into various torments involving himself and a camera. The camera is given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of the Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Soon enough (eight eternities after his torment begins), the Carver reveals himself and begins personal torments of Ellpagg, before an entity known as The Guilted One (Malek) ends up rescuing Ellpagg and bringing him to the son of the Hethe, Cedric Kharon. This in turn also allows the Carver to escape, who finds his chance in finding Ellpagg strongest in finding Michael Knight, Ellpagg's vessel. Ellpagg ends up finding Michael before the Carver and uses the chance to get to know Carver's plans, in which he reveals that the Hethe need Ellpagg. It turns out to be a trap in which Ellpagg is captured and brought back to the Infernous with only his memories of Cedric's journey and how he got back wiped. Aside to this, the Carver is shortly sent straight to the Infernous via a bullet to the skull courtesy of the "fallen Hethe", Edgar Spades. Now back in the Infernous with knowledge that he can escape, Ellpagg promises Carver that they will escape. Because he is now a prisoner of the Infernous, it starts to meld to what the Carver fears. This separates Ellpagg and Carver long enough for the Carver to see Ellpagg as a red-eyed monster. While beaten, the Carver still manages to defeat the illusion as Ellpagg wakes up and is attacked by the an illusion of a Lurker, who turns out to be the Carver. Beating Ellpagg past the point of near death, and skinning his arm, the two engage in a fight that suddenly leaves the Carver bleeding. Unaware of why this is, Ellpagg finds out that the Carver's human vessel, Lucifer Anton, is slowly taking over in the Infernous, allowing the Carver to be somewhat mortal. This in turn means the injuries sustained during the fight, while appearing minor, will end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tries to find a fix to this, learning that The Hethe traveled through the Infinity Hallway and runs up to find them. Upon reaching the hallway, The Carver dies offscreen and in turn his power transfers to the nearest conduit, being Ellpagg. This painfully strips him of his Arkn wings, and title, and in turn gives him the power of a Dekn Lord, along with all of his memories plus the Carver's. This suddenly hits Ellpagg as he learns of the Arkn Lords' plans to not only betray him, but to turn him into a Dekn Lord in order to show to the Arkn community that the Dekn have the power to turn their best warriors to darkness. Because of this, Ellpagg denounces his role as a Dekn Lord and severs all ties with the Arkn, stating himself to be his own entity, and such, a God. Ellpagg then uses his amplified powers of time to awaken the Arknangels, save for Raphael, in which instead he gives Tobias a note that says "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG". In Michael's case, he inserts himself into Michael's second reality and poses as his Arkn, when in reality, Ellpagg was already in his post knight-shift-state at this point. Leaving after convincing Michael that the Arkn are not good, the present day Knight arrives to face the Carver. Returning back to his time and the Infernous, Knight goes finds Uriel, now known as Alex Winter, and tears up three pieces of paper that will inevitably lead to his awakening. The paper's read "FIND. AND. RECORD.". As this occurs, the Cloud9 stream is shut down, referencing what looks like editing errors as the reason, when in reality, Ellpagg escaped and is coming for them. After butchering the entirety of Cloud9's populace, he ends up creating Arkaissa, and inviting all neutral parties there to live. Upon creation of Arkaissa, Ellpagg allows himself to be arrested by the Arkn, and is put in the same prison as Uriel was. Learning that Uriel escaped, Ellpagg decides to find out what he did, but is instead given the death penalty for his treason against the Arkn. Rather than execution, he is given the chance of joining a suicide squad of Arkn being sent into a newly discovered rift of existence, The Necrodiumadris. Encountering a new being known as a Deedrn (or Deedren as the Arkn refer to them), Ellpagg is nearly killed before being offered a deal by the Deedrn, Indroi Facillis. His deal was to allow Indroi to possess him as he left, seeing as Indroi was unable to leave without a host, in return for being healed and granted more power in case the two ever met up again and he wanted revenge. Having escaped and parted ways with Indroi, Ellpagg finds Raphael again and offers him a chance to join him in ending the war. Raphael convinces Ellpagg that it is unlikely to happen, but that he could help, to which Ellpagg decides to ponder on his choices for an eon or two. Returning to his home realm in an undisclosed area of existence, Ellpagg went into hiding and has remained there in lore since. Michael's Camera After escaping The Infernous, Ellpagg appeared through Michael posing as his Guardian Arkn, and had threatened Persophelus Redgrave not to mess with him. Together, they searched for The Condor, a skethe posing as a lurker. However, upon learning that The Condor is a Skethe, Ellpagg beats Michael and declares that he and the other Arkn aren't the good guys, in an attempt to drive Michael toward neutrality. This has shown to have failed afterwards, Michael aligns toward Deknism instead. Upon learning this, Ellpagg returns and warns Michael to stop interacting with Tobias Kestler and Alex Winter. Michael then proceeds to head into the Beyond to retrieve his doll, Dale. Ellpagg later appears, and sends Michael on a .Relapse by making him swallow a large number of Dr. Ellis' pills. Through this relapse, Michael is transported to another Timeline, where he is gutted by The Hooks Killer. Prior to The Carver's possession of Michael, Ellpagg learns that Michael Knight was never an ArknAngel, but The Carver's Nephilim son. He informs his unerling, Azrael Michaelis Winter, of this ordeal. Ellpagg releases a shard of the fragmented Hethe, Malek, and allowing himself possession in order to battle The Carver, who escapes. After Azrael's minor .Relapse, Ellpagg informs him he is leaving him to go deal with other business. He warns him the next time they meet, he will be on the other side of Azrael's revolver. Trivia * Although The Carver bears the name "Lucifer", Ellpagg's story arc and character is more-so similar to the initial Lucifer from Biblical lore. Gallery EllpaggGun.gif|Ellpagg in 1 The Shift. EllpaggInfernous.jpg|Ellpagg in The Infernous. Pl5.gif|Ellpagg loses his Arkn powers. Ellpagg.png|Ellpagg after the fall of The Infernous. MichaelEllpagg.gif|Ellpagg possessing Michael Knight. EllpaggWings.png|Ellpagg with wings. EllpaggPeacesOut.gif|Ellpagg says goodbye to Azrael. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Male Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Empowered Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Possessor Category:Evil Light Category:Deal Makers Category:Living Villains Category:Inmates Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Gunmen Category:Game Changer Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Teleporters Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Guardians Category:Archenemy Category:Poisoner Category:Son of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Satanism